Ranma's Last Day
by Kikaili
Summary: [Complete?]Genma is fed up with Akane and Ranma's arguing. So he decides that the whole engagment is hopless and tells Akane that he and Ranma are leaving the following morning. What will Akane do to get Ranma to stay? Chapter 7 up!
1. Ranma's Leaving!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2! There are you happy now! But I do own this fic so there! Go ahead sue me you can have my allowance you bullies!  
  
Ranma's Last Day Chapter 1  
  
"Akane.Akane wake up."  
  
Akane slowly opened her eyes to reveal the pig-tailed boy gently shaking her awake. The expression on his face was grave at first but disappeared into one of what looked liked forced happiness when she questioned him.  
  
"Ran.ma?" Akane asked sleepily rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Akane.hurry up and get ready. Dad has somethin' to say all of us. Ranma quickly ran out of the room, leaving her to dress. Akane looked over at the clock. It read 5:00 a.m. on a Sunday. An hour before she even got up for her morning jog.  
  
'What could be so important as to wake me up so early and what was with the look on Ranma's face? I could a sworn he looked so miserable.'  
  
Akane dressed and went downstairs. Soun, Genma, and Ranma we're gathered around the table all looking very serious. Kasumi could be heard humming lightly in the kitchen. She seemed to be the only happy person in the house at that moment.  
  
"Where's Nabiki?" Akane asked, as she took a seat next to Ranma.  
  
"She's still asleep Akane. We wanted to talk to you and Ranma alone." Soun said emphasizing alone. They sat there in silence for a second before Genma began.  
  
"For the past year you two have done nothing, but fight and argue. Soun and I have given you as much time as possible, but it seems you two aren't growing together rather growing apart. So I've told Ranma that tomorrow we're leaving for good."  
  
"What!" Akane was on her feet yelling now. As Ranma stared up at her amazed at how upset she was becoming. "You can't be serious!"  
  
"Why do you care?" Ranma asked looking at her curiously.  
  
"I.I don't.I was just kinda getting used to you guys." She mumbled the last part as she pressed her fingers together blushing.  
  
"Yeah sure without me to mallet all the time how could u get all your anger out?" Ranma replied under his breath.  
  
Akane started to fume with anger and shouted "I don't care if you leave or not you pervert! Go ahead and go, I don't care if you ever come back!"  
  
"I'll be happy to get away from a violent, macho chick like you anyway!" Ranma shouted receiving Akane's mallet to his head.  
  
"I can't wait till your gone Ranma!" Akane replied as tears made themselves known in he eyes. Who would want a baka like u around anyway!" She ran up the stairs before her tears could spill over. Soun and the two Saotomes listened until they heard a door slam.  
  
"You see Ranma you two will never get along! That settles it we're leaving first thing in the morning. Maybe you can marry a fiancée that actually wants you!"  
  
"I didn't even want a fiancée to begin with pop. You two forced it upon both of us!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Akane lay across her bed sobbing hard. Why should she care where Ranma went? Hadn't he made her life a miserable since he first showed up? He had and she should be happy that he was finally leaving. Then why was she hurting so much every time she thought of him not being around? (A/N: Akane asks too many questions don't you think?)  
  
A knock came from her door and Akane put all of her questions aside for the moment.  
  
"Who is it?!" (A/N: *sigh* Not another one.) Akane yelled from her bed. 'I swear if it's Ranma I'm gonna mallet him to China!'  
  
"Akane? It's me Kasumi."  
  
"Kasumi? (A/N: She's really starting to annoy me now.) Come in!" Kasumi came in at sat next to her puffy eyed sister on the bed.  
  
"Akane.You know Ranma never means what he says. He really does care about you even if you don't know it yet."  
  
"Really Kasumi how can u even say that?! He never compliments me, always teases me, and I always find him with his arms wrapped around one of the fiancées! How can he be that cruel to anybody he truly cares for?"  
  
"Ranma's just not willing to admit he cares about you yet. It's not like you're ever nice enough to him to give him hope. Plus, think about it Akane every time you caught him with Shampoo or Ukyo was it really his fault?"  
  
Akane had to admit that every time she did catch Ranma with one of then it hadn't entirely been his fault. She also never waited for an explanation before malleting him.  
  
"Akane at least try to make up with Ranma before he leaves tomorrow. Do you really want to let them leave without making everything right between you two?" Akane shook her head and Kasumi got up and headed out of her room.  
  
"Akane you don't really want Ranma to leave do you?"  
  
".."  
  
Kasumi didn't wait for her reply and walked out of her room. As soon as her footsteps were inaudible Akane buried her face into her pillow crying again.  
  
"No Kasumi I don't want him to leave at all!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
His father and he had still been arguing when Kasumi brought breakfast out for them. Nabiki sat down clueless to what they were arguing about. But figured it was some stupid thing or another.  
  
"Kasumi where's Akane?" Nabiki asked wanting to get some more pictures to sell to Kuno at school on Monday.  
  
"Oh she's up in her room; I don't believe she feels like eating."  
  
Ranma immediately felt guilty about what he said and decided that he should apologize to her later. After she had calmed down a bit and his health was no longer in danger, but to everyone's surprise Akane came in a moment later smiling brightly. She sat down next to Ranma and began eating. She didn't seem to notice everyone staring at her in shock. She turned and smiled cheerfully at Ranma. Who nervously smiled back.  
  
'I wonder what she's up to.' Ranma wondered as he looked at her out of the corner of his eye. He readily dismissed the thought as he began eating. 


	2. Ice Cream

Disclaimer: I withdraw my disclaimer from last chapter! You can't have my allowance 'cause I got Johnny Cochran! C'mon I dare you take it! He'll get me out like he got out O'Jay and we'll take your money! It's called a counter-suit! HAHAHAHAHAHA...*ahem* I also do not own Ranma 1/2 or the music.  
  
(Author's Note: I'm sorry, I don't know what happened, but my other personality came out and I just started all this music in it. I won't say what kind of music, read to figure it out. Oh by the way pending rating change, or rather I'm changing it. P.S Akane is extremely OOC in this one, but you should like her better.)  
  
Ranma's Last Day Chapter 2  
  
Akane was amused by everyone's expression when she walked into the room. Before she came down she had tried her best to get herself together so that she could keep everyone guessing (A/N: Including me.) and to prepare herself for the day to come.  
  
The entire time during breakfast Akane had done nothing, but eat and whenever Ranma would glance at her she would smile sweetly at him making him blush and turn back to his food. This brings us to the present.  
  
They had long since finished eating when Soun had gone off crying that "My little Akane will never find a husband!" and Genma had left to his and Ranma's room to pack. This is when Ranma got fed up with Akane's happy act or so he called it.  
  
"Ok spill it! What's with the happy act? You're never this happy!"  
  
To tell the truth Ranma was hurt by her good mood I mean with him leaving and all tomorrow.  
  
"There's nothing to it Ranma. Can't I just be happy once in awhile?" Akane said defensively.  
  
"But I thought...you know that...since I was leaving and all tomorrow that..." Ranma was looking at the floor unable to look her in the eyes. "I thought..."  
  
'What's wrong with him?' Akane thought tentatively. 'He can't be sad that I'm not crying, can he?'  
  
"What's wrong Ranma are you sad that you're leaving? I thought you couldn't wait to get away from me." Akane said keeping her cool today.  
  
Not wanting to start a fight she added, "Besides Ranma don't you want this to make this a good day before you do have to leave?"  
  
Ranma had to admit that he didn't want to leave with Akane in a bad mood. He didn't want to leave her at all, but he really doesn't want to get hurt. That was the whole reason he agreed to go in the first place. He figured the longer he stayed the more likely he was to get hurt or the more likely he was to hurt her. He was just grateful that his Dad didn't bring up the fact that when he had told him, Ranma had shouted that he didn't want to leave and didn't want to marry anyone else...Genma spent the entire night trying to get him to confess who he meant by that else.  
  
"Ranma? Are you in there?" Akane was waving her hand in Ranma's face he hadn't said anything since she asked him if he wanted to have a good last day. He looked like he'd gone into shock.  
  
"Ranma!!"  
  
"Huh? Oh... Yeah why not make this a great day?!" Ranma said happily.  
  
"Good. I'm glad you see it that way. I know! how about we go for some ice cream? I mean since this will probably be your last day in town it won't matter if anybody sees you right?" Akane added hopefully.  
  
~Taste...my...ice...cream~ (A/N: Sorry that reminded of the song. Akane: You made ice cream? I don't know if I want any. "You have to know "Ice Cream" by J.S" Akane: Maybe I know it or maybe I don't. *snicker* A-Chan: Why are you snickering? Akane: You should know you're the author. A-Chan: Oh, Yeah. *laughs*)  
  
"Sure, why not go? Uhhhh...this wouldn't be a date would it?"  
  
"What?!! No...No...We're trying to give you a good last day! No Date, No Date! 'At least I don't want you to know it is.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Akane and Ranma were walking towards the ice cream shop. Akane was walking out in front of Ranma. For some reason Ranma couldn't keep his to himself and kept them glued to Akane who happily skipped in front of him. Then suddenly Akane could be heard singing. Ranma caught her last sentence  
  
"Got your eyes on my frame AND I KNOW YOU WATCHIN. Put on a show for YOU poppin' I ain't stoppin'"  
  
"Oh, crap she caught me!" Ranma started to blush and looked away as Akane turned around smirked at him and continued walking to the shop.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Akane and Ranma sit in the ice cream shop surprised to see that they're the only one's there. Well at least Ranma's surprised. (Explanation: Akane was paid by Nabiki to pose for pictures to sell to Kuno. So that she could set it up) Ranma sat down with his sundae' as Akane spent a little extra time up at the counter. He could have sworn he saw bills pass between hands.  
  
Akane comes back with her ice cream cone, but doesn't start eating which puzzles Ranma until he hears a back-beat start (30 minute intermission jamming to the radio. "Gonna have you naked by the end of this Song!" O sorry that was end of the song, back to fic) and Akane get up and start to sing and dance along (A/N: If you wanna call it dancing it could be called something else) Ranma stares in shock as Akane continues with her song.(A/N: The following song and dance routine maybe slightly explicit. It's recommended for "mature" audiences. But I shouldn't talk I'm under age too ;)  
  
"Come and get a scoop of my ice cream, baby  
  
Akane got the flavors that I know will drive you crazy  
  
Tonight it's gon' be like we were streamin', baby  
  
Won't you taste my ice cream  
  
Come in my story, like ending know what it is you want  
  
Bananas mixed with peach, mixed with cherries, mixed with lime  
  
Lots of all kinds, apples or lemon-lime  
  
Come and try my coconut, it's gonna blow your mind  
  
{Taste my ice cream} This is somethin' you wouldn't wanna miss, baby  
  
31 flavors ain't got nothin' on me!  
  
(Ranma's melted ice cream sundae' has spilled all over table but, has escaped his notice as he stares at Akane)  
  
Come and get a scoop of my ice cream, baby  
  
Akane got the flavors that I know will drive you crazy  
  
Tonight it's gon' be like we were streamin', baby  
  
Won't you taste my ice cream"  
  
(Akane get closer with every word making Ranma lean back in till he's against the window when she says cream taking a final lick when a drop escapes onto Ranma's nose)  
  
"Oh...sorry Ranma let me get that for you..." *Lick* (A/N: Akane pulled a Pink!)  
  
By this time Ranma's in complete shock as Akane smirks at him before helping him up because right now Ranma's mind is blank.  
  
"Let's go Ranma." 


	3. Ranma's confused

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2. You still wanna sue me? ::sobs wildly:: It may discourage me from writing...NOTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh! By the way the music ain't ours (me and my other self) but the fic is! So go ahead and sue me I spent all my allowance anyway.  
  
Ranma's last day Chapter 3  
  
Akane was directing Ranma down the street. Which Ranma didn't mind too much considering he was off in his own little world. (A/N: Ranma's world: Little bunny 'Kane hopping through the forest, scooping up the ice creams and licking them seductively. A-Chan: Wait that's not right...Ranma you pervert!) Anyway, as Ranma came back to reality his mind was still focused on the picture of Akane licking her ice cream cone.  
  
'What happened to my innocent tomboy that I loved so much?... Bump her!! I like this Akane better!! (A/N: Dang that was cold!)  
  
Ranma looked at Akane with new eyes. Though she didn't seem any different from her normal self dragging him down the street, there was something different about the look in her eyes and the smirk upon her soft, pink, sensual, clouds....  
  
'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Too many adjectives! Too many adjectives! When did I learn all those??!!?'  
  
Akane watched amused at the expressions forming on Ranma's face. It had twisted up as much as if he had just tried some of her cooking.  
  
'Oh if he thought that was good he has no clue what I have in store.'  
  
Ranma's reeled with questions.  
  
'What does she have in store for me? This is totally out of character!"  
  
(A/N: Naw really Ranma I told you she would be in the second chapter! Don't you read my memos? Ranma:*innocently* Sorry A-Chan. Aww...How can I stay mad at my wittle wanma? OP(other personality): I wanna pet his head too! )  
  
'Be afraid...be very afraid...'  
  
'I'm afraid...I'm very afraid...' (A/N: Ok enough of that.)  
  
"Ranma?.....Ranma?.......BAKA-KUN! Akane shouted into his ear.  
  
"Huh? Someone call?"  
  
Then Ranma realized that Akane had called him Baka-Kun and for some reason or other clasps his hand over her mouth. (A/N: I don't know why he did that being after the fact and all...)  
  
"I told you not to call me that in public!"  
  
That's when Ranma froze as he realized what his hand was clasped over. (A/N: For all you hentais out there! It was her MOUTH!) And they really were incredibly soft.(A/N: NO HENTAI!!!! Not like that we're talking about lips here, if u don't like it go home! Wait you are at home...explore the lemon section!) He quickly pulled his hand away and looked at it as if it were branded.  
  
"Uh...uh...uh..." Ranma didn't notice himself backing up onto the street, But before you knew it he was standing in the middle of it still staring at his hand as a bus headed toward him.  
  
"Ranma!! Get out of the road!"  
  
(A/N: Now this would be a good cliff hanger here, but I won't do that to you cuz it's on like 4 hunnud somethin words we tryin' for at least 9 hunnud. On with the fic!)  
  
"Ranma I thought I told you to move!"  
  
Ranma looks up to see Akane charging full force at him. Yelling something that is muted to him considering his mind is on other things.  
  
'What Akane's a linebacker now?! I'm confused...!  
  
Akane's running now she fakes left, fakes right, she's pushing Ranma out of the way! ::crowd cheers:: But unfortunately Akane was a little too energetic with her push and she stumbled and fell on top of Ranma. Oh, I feel sorry for that Saotome kid. (A/N: Anymore shock and he'll become a vegetable, but not yet it's too early in the story)  
  
Ranma was surprised to find his heart beating rapidly and his palms becoming sweaty.  
  
'Since when do I react this way over Akane? Since she changed a voice replied back.'  
  
Ranma could feel Akane's breath on his lips, it was erratic and uneven. They were incredibly close considering their position. Ranma's deep blue eyes were searching Akane's chocolate eyes questioningly. He was confused. The old Akane would have gotten off of him long ago, but the new one just lay resting on top of him. Akane's gaze turned smoky and seductive as they rested on his lips. She closed her eyes and leaned down.  
  
'Wha...What is she doing?!?!'  
  
That was all he thought as the waves of lust hit him and he succumbed to it as he too closed his eyes. Akane's lips were just brushing his, when a loud horn jerked Akane's head up. (A/N: Damn you freaking bastard quit being so damn nosy mind your own business they weren't bothering you on the sidewalk keep driving!! Yeah that's right get back in your car, talk on your cell phone, and get in an accident! That's right I command you I am this ruler of this world!)  
  
Driver: "I saw what happened are you two alright?"  
  
Ranma: "y...y...yeah...were...f..f..fine."  
  
'Would've been better if you hadn't honked that damn horn!'  
  
Akane had quickly climbed off of him to his disappointment and was thanking the driver for his concern. After the driver had left Akane eyes held no trace of hunger that had been alive there a few minutes ago. She was smiling like she had been all day.  
  
"C'mon Ranma let's go to Karaoke. Our day's not done yet."  
  
(And the author said its 901 words bye!)  
  
(Author's Note: Yeah I know, I know. I'm already under the witness protection program. Let me guess you want to murder me? Too bad then you wouldn't have an ending to the fan fic. I really was pissed off at that driver, but it was my OP's idea. I'm sorry! The next chapter will be filled with musical goodness by: You'll have to read it. I thought I'd give you a break after that kawaii *lifts eyebrow* music selection from J.S. see my reviews for explanation on kawaii. Oh and for an explanation on how Akane planned this so fast she's had it in mind for awhile. *opens Akane's drawer* Akane: Hey! *Shows readers thick packet of paper titled: "Akane Tendo: The seducer how to get Ranma to love me in one day" Beat that Lara Croft! Ok next chapter Karaoke Bar! 


	4. Violence is not the answer!

Disclaimer: Johnnie Cochran won't defend me anymore... he's too busy trying to get Kobe Bryant to pick him for his case...So therefore my hostile takeover of the Ranma 1/2 industry has been cancelled. So I still don't own Ranma 1/2 or the music.  
  
Ranma's Last Day Chapter 4  
  
"Say What?!" Ranma exclaimed at Akane's proclamation.  
  
"Ka-ra-o-ke" Akane pronounced it as if speaking to a little kid.  
  
"What? No Way! Why should I?" Ranma asked stubbornly.  
  
"Cause it's your last day and I'm trying to make it special. Please...Do it for me. Akane said pleadingly while Ranma tried to keep up his defenses, but they melted when he saw Akane's warm smile.  
  
'Dammit! Why can't I say no to her?'  
  
"Ummm...Ok let's go." He said finally giving into her pleading eyes.  
  
"I'm glad you see it my way."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ranma walked beside Akane lost in thought of when Akane was on top of him. He couldn't get the feeling of her hot breath on his lips out of his mind.  
  
'She was so close to kissing me. If that driver hadn't come along maybe...' (A/N: Meanwhile...The driver who had stopped them earlier...  
  
Driver: "Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!! What happened to my brakes?!?! ::hits rapidly with foot:: WHY IS THE CAR GOING FASTER?!?!?! ::hits brakes again:: SOMEONE CUT MY BRAKE WIRES!!"  
  
A-Chan: "Good scissors...*pats them lovingly* Mwhahahahahahahaha... MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
Driver: Where's that insane laughter coming from!?!? Where'd that brick wall come!?!?! ::smashes into wall::  
  
A-Chan: "Unfortunately the driver will no longer be with us, because he was not wearing his seatbelt when he hit the wall. He will be missed...NOT! Anyway, back to the fic!)  
  
Ranma stops and Akane walk slightly ahead of him around the corner.  
  
"Akane do you...why did you...did you want..."Ranma stuttered, speaking to the ground.  
  
"What is it Ranma?" Akane asked looking back around the corner.  
  
"Nothing, never mind" Ranma said as he walked around the corner.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, Shampoo while making her deliveries, spotted Ranma stopped on the sidewalk and then disappearing around the corner.  
  
'What Airen doing? O well Shampoo glad he here...I must catch up with before disappear.'  
  
Shampoo speeds up on her 10-speed bicycle getting ready to trounce him but when she makes it around the corner all she sees is the door to a Karaoke bar with an open sign on the door.  
  
'Shampoo swear she see Ranma go 'round corner. Hmm....'  
  
Shampoo goes to the window of the Karaoke place and looks in and stands shocked at what she sees.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ranma and Akane walk inside the Karaoke club together and are greeted by a Gothic Chick named Alyssa and a Latino chick named Jamie. (A/N: Oh yes, a little self insertion here. I'm Jamie and the Gothic chick is my OP...please don't ask.)  
  
"Ke Pasa welcome to Ambrosia" Asked the taller of the two, Jamie. (A/N: A- Chan: Yeah that's me!!!! all me!!!!)  
  
"Can I take your first order of what you want to sing?" asked Alyssa pulling out her pad seemingly from out of the air.  
  
Alyssa turns away and swishes her way through the tables that were full. A very unlucky pale black haired boy bumps into her. She turns around eyes ablaze.  
  
"You touched my clothes. No one touches my clothes. ::Grabs by wrist and throws::  
  
Innocent by-stander: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ::Smashes into wall:: (A/N: Let's bow are heads in silence for the poor innocent by-stander that had the audacity to touch OP's clothes. ............................Thank you now back to the fic)  
  
Alyssa turns around smiling brightly.  
  
"Would you like "Rock your Body" by: Mis-TER Tim-BER-Lake? (A/N: Represent "MTV MOVIE AWARDS"!  
  
Ranma ,Akane, Jamie sweat-drop simultaneously at Alyssa's sudden happy attitude.  
  
Ranma & Akane: Yeah, sure, right? That's fine...Uh Huh  
  
"I'm just gonna sit down now..." Said Ranma reaching for chair, but his butt just misses it. ::cameras zoom in on Ranma's butt:: (A/N: Yes, We learned from the best! Rurouni Kenshin REPRESENT!)  
  
It seems Akane's leg "slipped" and hooked itself around Ranma's chair leg and jerked in a backwards. (A/N: It happens all the time you know I just did it to my lil' bro it was just an "accident". Hey! Wait how did those quotations get there?! I'm not "lying". And when I say all the time I mean not "very" often. Dammit stop that!!!)  
  
The humor lightened up the mood as everyone started laughing despite the unconscious boy lying on the floor and soon Akane and Ranma were on the stage singing. Akane immediately took the role of Tim-BER-Lake which confused Ranma.  
  
Akane: "Come on dance with me"  
  
Ranma: *slowly* Talk to me girl...  
  
Akane: No disrespect I don't mean no harm.  
  
Ranma: *questioningly* Talk to me girl?!  
  
Akane: I can't wait to have you in my arms.  
  
Ranma: *excitedly* Talk to me girl!!  
  
Akane: Hurry up cause you're takin' to long!  
  
Ranma: *singing* Talk to me girl...  
  
Akane: Gonna have you naked by the end of this song. So...  
  
Ranma:*interrupting* wait...what? I came to dance with you, here to romance with you, I'LL TAKE A CHANCE!,  
  
Akane: Cause love is here on the floor...boy!  
  
Ranma gets caught up in the music and starts dancing around the stage with Akane... man the entire audience is up dancing. (A/N: Let's see there was my cousin Jasmine and Jessica. Plus, my homies Emily and Amy and of course Lisa, my home-girl, was all up on that one dude.)  
  
Throughout that entire time that one boy who Alyssa had slammed against the wall had been crawling to the door and just reached up to the door knob when...  
  
END CHAPTER 4  
  
(Author's Note: I know bad cliff hanger, but my mom is yelling at me to get off the computer. SO BLAME HER! Anyway next chapter extreme musical goodness by: C'mon u know I won't tell you till you read. So It should be up by like Friday so that's it C ya! Oh, BTW Tell ur friends And please Review I want to get a lot before this ends! O yeah also accepting questions!) 


	5. Ranma's Mine

Disclaimer: We own Ranma 1/2! This is a hostile takeover we wi-::Speech is interrupted by sirens wailing:: Come out with your hand up! This the RTP! A-Chan: Who? RTP: THE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI POLICE!!! Our leader warned us about you! A-Chan: Who's your leader? RTP: Who do you think? A-chan: er... Jackie Chan? RTP: Why do we go after idiots like these? A-Chan: Momma always told me Stupid is as Stupid does. (Represent Forrest Gump!) RTP: Now what do we say? A-Chan: Crime doesn't pay? RTP: No the other thing. A-Chan: *crying* I don't own Ranma1/2 or the music  
  
Ranma's Last Day: Chapter 5  
  
When... the door slammed open knocking the crap out of the poor gothic victim on the floor revealing a pissed off Shampoo standing in the doorway eyes flaming. She storms into the room trampling the poor boy on the floor. (A/N: If he's still alive there really is a God!)  
  
Jamie gets over the intercom to call for help for the bleeding cripple.  
  
"Paging....*snicker*....paging Dr..........HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
She breaks out into righteous laughter speaking in between each outburst of mirth. (A/N: Oh yeah!! I'm smart! And yes I did use the synonyms button. Don't hate!)  
  
Suddenly Jamie's vision zooms in on the boy's blood seeping into her carpet.  
  
'Fool done messed up now!  
  
Jamie is appears by the boy's side in the blink of an eye. (A/N: Super Jamie! Faster than a speeding car in a drive-by, more powerful than a pint of Crowne Royal, able to leap ten skyscrapers in a single bound.)  
  
"Boy! You done messed up now! Gonna go and put blood on my carpet knowing we don't have a sprinkler system in here!" Everyone starts to look around uneasily at all the fires springing up seemingly out of nowhere. (A/N: I know last chapter I said violence wasn't the answer, but.....well I lied. Let's leave it at that.)  
  
Jamie starts freaking out and kicking the boy repeatedly where it hurts (A/N: I won't say where come on use that part of your brain that your mom doesn't want you to use. Good now don't we feel better about ourselves.)  
  
"Hey girl! Chill out! No need to go there!"  
  
Alyssa pulls out her "magic" stick and starts hitting Jamie over the head repeatedly. (A/N: We don't want all the lemon readers to leave.)  
  
Alyssa: "I've got the magic stick, I'll hit you once,: bam::, I'll hit you twice, ::bam::, and I'll show you magic...  
  
Akane & Ranma: Wha...Wha  
  
Alyssa: Ma-a-gic  
  
Jamie: Uh-huh, uh-huh  
  
Alyssa: I've got the magic stick.  
  
(We will return to your regularly scheduled program soon but right now we bring you the gothic legion of doom)  
  
(Gothic Legion of Doom)  
  
The board of gothic: Herre, Herre  
  
Big-Broomstick: "Now members I got some interesting news to bring to the coven. Now this girl here, she ain't got a cauldron."  
  
All: Wha?!  
  
BB: She don't dye her hair black...it's natural.  
  
All: Wha?!  
  
BB: Why should we let you in the gothic legion of doom?  
  
Alyssa: Whoever said progress was a slow process wasn't talkin' bout me I'm a gothic C-H-I-C, plus I got the magic stick. ::Angels sing::  
  
(A/N: We edited for context. In laments terms we don't wanna get sued.)  
  
(Now back to your regularly scheduled programming to the Passions of Ranma and Akane As the World Turns in The Days of our Lives.)  
  
Jamie: "But mommy I don't wanna go to school today I want to stay home and bake cookies with you."  
  
Alyssa: *slap*  
  
Jamie: Thanks I needed that, now where are my cookies?  
  
Delivery boy shows up at the front of club.  
  
Delivery boy: Delivery for Jamie Vega!!  
  
Jamie: MY COOKIES! ( Thank you MOMMY! ::Starts munching on cookies::  
  
Alyssa: I want some! Grabs cookie  
  
Everyone in Club Ambrosia even the decrepit boy are munching on cookies. Jamie is left holding one after passing them out. (  
  
Ranma: Wait I didn't get a cookie!  
  
Jamie: Liar you have crumbs down your front! As a matter of fact you had 3!  
  
(A/N: Where was I going with this again? Oh Yeah! Now back to Ranma and Akane!)  
  
Ranma: Hey isn't that the boy who got knocked out by Alyssa, Jamie, and the door earlier?  
  
Akane: *munching on cookie* Yeah Ranma that's about right.  
  
Akane glances over at Jamie who's having a fit because Alyssa has just stolen her last cookie.  
  
Akane: Shouldn't you be calling Dr. Tofu about now?  
  
Jamie: But she stole my cookie!! Ahhh...well I take this boy's instead.  
  
Jamie leans over and takes the cookie from the twisted fingers of the gothic boy.  
  
Boy: Why! Why!  
  
Akane: I really think you should go Dr. Tofu now.  
  
Jamie: Fine!  
  
Jamie throws the cookie towards the boy, as his face turns brighter the cookie burns into fiery ash under Alyssa's harsh glare.  
  
Boy: Not my cookie! ::breaks down into heart wrenching sobs::  
  
(A/N: I really need to stop this and center it back around the main characters of the Ranma-verse. Besides, You guys gotta be happy you're getting two chapters in one!)  
  
Dr. Tofu walks in aided by a stranger.  
  
Akane: Dr. Tofu what took you so long to get here?  
  
Stranger: I showed him the way to club after he passed Kasumi on the street. Poor man.  
  
Dr. Tofu:*sheepishly rubbing the back of his head* Uhhh.. Hi Akane where's the patient?  
  
Akane: *sweatdropping* You're standing on him.  
  
Dr.Tofu What?!  
  
Dr. Tofu is looking over the poor boy when the question of the day is implored onto the boy.  
  
Dr. Tofu: I'm sorry...What's your name son?  
  
Boy: Gosunkugi... Hikaru Gosunkugi! (A/N: I bet you weren't expecting Gosunkugi now were you? Huh? Huh? No you WEREN'T! No you WEREN'T!)  
  
Akane and Ranma watch as Dr.Tofu examines his patient and puts several joints back into place.  
  
Akane: I'm sure glad Kasumi isn't here for Gosunkugi's sake.  
  
Kasumi suddenly pops out of nowhere in-between Ranma and Akane.  
  
Kasumi: Did someone call my name?  
  
Ranma & Akane: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Akane: *sweat dropping* Sis What are you doing here?!  
  
Kasumi: Oh...no reason. Just came to check up on you Akane. How are you and Ranma doing? Are you two getting along?  
  
Akane glances shyly at Ranma blushing lightly and Ranma nervously smiles back at her.  
  
Akane: *still looking at Ranma* Yeah we haven't had a fight all day. *coming back to her senses* Kasumi! You really have to get going I bought you a ticket to a chef's convention in Osaka.  
  
Akane starts pushing Kasumi out the door despite her protests.  
  
Kasumi: Akane...but what about dinner?!  
  
Akane: Don't worry about us Kasumi...we'll make it without you.  
  
Akane pushes Kasumi onto a bus that has magically appeared in front of the club. (A/N: Courtesy of A-Chan bus service " If we don't get you there fast we don't get you there at all."  
  
Akane: 'One down'  
  
As this is transpiring Nabiki comes strolling down the sidewalk licking her ice cream cone.  
  
Nabiki: His sis what's up.  
  
The bus pulls away and another bus follows. Akane forces her onto the other magic bus, shoving a ticket into her hand.  
  
Nabiki: What the hell are you doing Akane!  
  
Akane: I'm giving my dear older sister a vacation, This bus will take you to the airport so you can go to the photography convention in New York.  
  
Nabiki: But... Before she could finish her sentence the bus' doors closed.  
  
Akane: *chuckles evilly* Now for the fathers.  
  
Soun and Genma are running by the Karaoke club when yet another bus appears and they hop on closely followed by Happosai.  
  
Happosai: How dare you try to poison your master?!  
  
Akane: ' Well that was easier than I thought it would be. Thanx A-Chan!'  
  
Akane flashes a thumbs up to the sky.  
  
A-Chan: No prob 'Kane!  
  
Akane: 'Now no interruptions tonight! We'll be all alone!"  
  
A finger suddenly taps Akane on her shoulder. Akane turns around smiling expecting to see Ranma. Alas, She comes face to face with Shampoo.  
  
Akane: *glaring* What do you want Shampoo?!  
  
Shampoo: What were you doing dancing with Airen?! (A/N: Her Japanese gets better when she's seriously pissed.)  
  
Akane: Like you said I was dancing with him. You got a problem with that?  
  
Shampoo: Maybe Shampoo do!  
  
Akane: Only one way to settle this...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shampoo and Kane stood on the stage while Ranma sat in the front row of the audience forcing a smile.  
  
Akane and Shampoo had decided on a battle of the voices. They had decided on a song that was a mystery to everyone, but Alyssa. Ranma looked up at Akane perplexed as she stood in her gown.  
  
Ranma:' What is this all about. Akane is in a dress of her own free will. She looks so beautiful up there...No! Bad thought! KawaiiKune! Remember un- cute!  
  
Still Ranma kept his eyes fixated on Akane. Unable to tear his eyes away, when the music started, (A/N: In the upcoming song Akane will be singing Brandy's part while shampoo is Monica. All songs up to this point have been sung in Japanese, but to keep Ranma guessing this song will be in English.)  
  
[Akane] - Excuse me can I please talk to you for a minute?  
  
[Shampoo] - Um hum sure. You look kind of familiar.  
  
[A] - Yeah you do too but umm I just wanted to know do you know somebody named  
  
you you know his name.  
  
[S] - Oh yeah de..fin..itely I know his name.  
  
[A] - I just wanted to let you know he's mine.  
  
[S] - Huh..no no he is mine.  
  
[Chorus] - You need to give it up  
  
Had about enough  
  
It's not hard to see  
  
The boy is mine  
  
I'm sorry that you  
  
Seem to be confused  
  
He belongs to me  
  
The boy is mine  
  
[A] - I think it's time we got this straight  
  
Let's sit and talk face to face  
  
There is no way you could mistake  
  
Him for your man - are you insane  
  
[S] - You see I know that violent girl may be  
  
Just a bit jealous of Shampoo  
  
But you're blind if you can't see  
  
That his love is Shampoo  
  
[A] - You see I tried to hesitate  
  
I didn't wanna say what he told me  
  
He said without me he couldn't make  
  
It through the day ain't that a shame  
  
(Ranma sits perplexed to what either of them may be seeing, but somehow he is blushing)  
  
[S] - Maybe you misunderstand  
  
Cause I can not see how Airen could  
  
Wanna change some...thing that's so good  
  
Because my love is all it take  
  
[Chorus]  
  
[A] - I think that you should realize  
  
And try to understand why  
  
He is a part of my life  
  
I know it's killing you inside  
  
(Here Akane hit a high note that breaks all the windows in the club and makes Shampoo Prat fall)  
  
Shampoo: OKAY! Shampoo come back when she learn better English!  
  
Akane: Ta-Ta Shampoo! Come Ranma we have stuff to do at home...  
  
Ranma looked at her with a questioning look that soon turned to one of nervousness when he saw a glint in her eye.  
  
(Author's Note: Okay! So how did you like my double chapter just because I took so long! Sorry about that again. I'm still flooded with homework actually. Originally this entire fic was supposed to be a practical joke on one of my best friends Izay Alohalani, but I was supposed to finish it and reveal it before school started,but it didn't work out. I told her I'd tell her on the first day of school and I did. BTW You guys should read her Inuyasha fics she's awesome. She just can't be funny when she writes. Like me but hers are seriously good in a serious way. LOL. So I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. NE? Also, Izay if you're gonna review don't mess with me. You know I'll flame you to my hearts content. LOL. Okay homies peace out until next time. Remember next chapter musical goodness by:___________. I don't even know yet. Well actually I do I just enjoy messin with you! Thank you guys again for all you support. Especially to Cherri Ookami who's reviewed every time! And RanmaFreak1 with her semi- flames. I swear they're gonna drive me up a wall. I like flames as long as they're straight forward. Then I know you care. Anyway C U!) 


	6. Home again

Disclaimer: Damn the Rumiko Takahashi Police! Busting in on innocent little operations, I was only plannin' to take over Rumiko Takahashi's organization and then the world. I mean is that really so bad? Anyway, to cut to the chase, can u guys give me a couple a dollars, for bail money? I mean if everybody chips in...(::Reader's slap 1 dollar bills into A-Chan's hand::) Ohhh...thanx! Enough to buy me a pair of Air force Ones... (Just to clarify A is singular) I need two pair! Give me two pair! Please come up with the money! I'll be wasting away in this prison cell. Writing you're fanfic. Oh by the by for all of the guys who may end up in here.Word of advice...Don't drop the soap! (Guard comes to cell bars)"Don't forget to say it Jamie or you're getting off the notebook!" Fine! I don't own Ranma, the music, or movie references.  
  
Ranma's Last Day: Chapter 6  
  
Akane and Ranma are walking out of the Karaoke club but are soon stopped by Jamie wondering who the hell was going to pay for all the broken windows Akane had caused with her high note. After negotiations were held and they came to a settlement. To the great pleasure of Jamie and Alyssa. (A/n: Hee-Hee we gonna buy us some Air Force Ones...) Akane and Ranma wandered down the street idly, when a very attractive girl (A/N: No, I'm not like that if that's what you're thinking.) walks past them and Ranma looks over.  
  
Ranma: 'Man...next to that Akane is a ten.'  
  
Akane misinterprets his stare and hurt tries to cover it up by getting seriously peeved at him.  
  
Akane:*coldly* "Like what you see Ranma?"  
  
Ranma: "Huh? What?"  
  
Akane: "Don't act stupid, if you want her than just go with her."  
  
Ranma: "What are you talking about?!"  
  
Akane: Don't play with me, I saw you staring at her ass! (A/N: Wait wasn't he looking at her ass in chapter 2?) Miss look at my ass in my tight booty shorts and tube top that really can't be called tube top because it's only a thin piece of fabric across my chest!!  
  
Ranma: 'Damn that's a long name' "Urk...Akane...that's not what I meant."  
  
Akane: "It doesn't matter, I'm just gonna go home."  
  
Akane starts to walk off when Ranma catches her by the wrist.  
  
Ranma: "What's wrong with you I didn't do nothing!"  
  
Akane: "Just leave me alone Ranma, you just don't get it."  
  
Ranma: *cluelessly* Get what?  
  
Akane: "Girls! Girls are like onions."  
  
Ranma: "What? They smell bad?" ::sniffs at Akane:: 'God. She smells good.'  
  
Akane: "No!" 'He thinks I smell bad?'  
  
Ranma: "They make you cry?"  
  
Akane: 'I make him cry?' "No!!"  
  
Ranma: "Oh...When you leave them out in the sun they turn brown and sprout little white hairs."  
  
Akane: No! That's not what I mean, I meant girls have layers! Just leave it alone!!  
  
Ranma: .....  
  
Akane: ..... (Breathing heavily)  
  
Ranma: Why do you have to be an onion, Why not parfait? Everyone likes parfaits you ever go up to someone and say: "Let's go get some parfait and they be like hell naw I don't like no parfait?"  
  
Akane: Look Ranma girls have layers; onions have layers, end of story! (A/N: End of Shrek movie references, I'm sorry I couldn't resist)  
  
Ranma: (mumbling) Jeez you don't have to be so testy! Has to be that time of the month, going off on people for no reason and all, all I did was think you were prettier than her.  
  
Ranma trails off noticing Akane staring wide eyed at him and blushing heavily.  
  
Akane: .... (Blush)  
  
Ranma: .... (Blush)  
  
They both stand they're blushing. Staring and blushing. Blushing and staring.  
  
(A/N: Okay cut, we got enough footage! ....Cut already guys! Akane & Ranma: "Huh? OH!" A-chan: "Yeah it's time to go to Act 2. Get it together guys! ....You can stop blushing now." Ranma: Oh yeah, ::tries to turn off blush:: "Director my blush is stuck!" OP: Do I have to do everything? Jeez Ranma you turn the switch this way! Baka-kun.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Act 2- Scene 1  
  
After many attempts to turn his compliment into an insult, each attempt getting Akane madder than before. Ranma and Akane have finally gotten back home. To Ranma's surprise no one's there. (A/N: Umm Ranma being the slow person that he be was in da club when Akane was putting everybody onto their designated buses,) Plus, there was no note telling where each family member had gone. To Ranma's disappointment Akane has shut herself up in her room. (Dammit she was looking as fly as hell today too, though I am starting to miss the old Akane) So Ranma goes up to her room to apologize. He pauses staring at the wooden duck hanging on her door. Thinking over all that has happened over his last day there...with Akane.  
  
Ranma: 'I wonder why she acted the way she did today? She has to know the way I feel about her by now. Doesn't she?'  
  
Ranma: (knocking on door) "Akane? Akane I need to talk to you."  
  
Here Ranma pauses and puts his ear to the door hearing music emanating from the room. He thought he knew the song, but he wasn't sure and also wondering what Akane was doing, so he cracked the door and looked inside and once he looked he was captivated.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Akane was lying on her bed, thinking over the afternoon. It had gone the way she had planned, but she still had this bad feeling in the pit of her stomach that she had somehow done something wrong. She had always thought that this would be the only way to get Ranma to stay or just want to be with her. (A/N: Just so you guys know I'm a huge fan of Akane's, but she is pretty slow when it comes to some things.) But what if he did stay and the only reason he did stay was because of this whole thing. She didn't wanna keep acting the way she did today it wasn't her. She wanted Ranma to love her for herself, but the fact that he would be leaving soon scared her to the point that she was willing to do anything for him to stay with her.  
  
Akane: "Stop torturing yourself like this Akane! Get your mind off all of this depressing stuff. I know I'll listen to some music I'll feel better that way.  
  
She walks over to her stereo and turns on her one of her favorite songs. Not one that fit her mood exactly, but hey she loved the song.  
  
IT DIDN'T REALLY MATTER TOO MUCH TO ME 'CAUSE YOU WERE JUST TOO DAMN OLD FOR ME ALL THAT REALLY MATTER WAS YOU WERE MY BOYFRIEND AND BABE THAT'S ALL THAT MATTERS TO ME  
  
LET ME LOVE YOU DOWN, EVEN IF IT TAKES ALL NIGHT LET ME LOVE YOU DOWN, YOU KNOW IT GOTS TO BE SO RIGHT  
  
REMEMBER WHEN YOU DROVE ME HOME FROM WORK? I LOVED THE WAY YOU KISSED ME BYE ALL OF YOUR FRIEND THEY I'M JUST TOO YOUNG FOR YOU SO TELL THEM THAT I CAN DO THEIR GIRLS AGE CAN DO AWW BABE  
  
LET ME LOVE YOU DOWN, EVEN IF IT TAKES ALL NIGHT LET ME LOVE YOU DOWN, YOU KNOW IT GOTS TO BE SO RIGHT LET ME LOVE YOU DOWN, EVEN IF IT TAKES ALL NIGHT LET ME LOVE YOU DOWN, YOU KNOW IT GOTS TO BE SO RIGHT  
  
Before she knew it she was dancing around her room singing along, oblivious to a certain pig-tailed boy who crouched watching her awestruck.  
  
DIDN'T REALLY MATTER TOO MUCH TO ME 'CAUSE THEY WERE JUST TOO DAMN BLIND TO SEE AS LONG AS I CAN LOVE YOU DOWN BABY JUST BE MY MAN THAT'S ALL THAT MATTERS TO ME  
  
Here she finally notices Ranma while looking in the mirror.  
  
Akane: 'Ranma? This isn't what I planned, why is he just staring? I haven't seen a look like that all day, even during the ice cream incident. (She's still singing while thinking this)  
  
LET ME LOVE YOU DOWN, EVEN IF IT TAKES ALL NIGHT LET ME LOVE YOU DOWN, YOU KNOW IT GOTS TO BE SO RIGHT LET ME LOVE YOU DOWN, EVEN IF IT TAKES ALL NIGHT LET ME LOVE YOU DOWN, YOU KNOW IT GOTS TO BE SO RIGHT  
  
Nearing the end of the song Akane stretches out on her bed singing the end of the song quieter this time to herself.  
  
LET ME LOVE YOU DOWN, OOOOOOOOH LET ME LOVE YOU DOWN, I KNOW, I KNOW I COULD LOVE YOU DOWN, DOWN, OOOOOOOOH LOVE YOU DOWN, DOWN, NONONONONONONO LET ME LOVE YOU, I WANNA LOVE YOU, DOWN LET ME LOVE YOU, I WANNA LOVE YOU, DOWN BABE  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ranma watches all this transpire and after the song ends and he snaps out of his trance. He notices the room get unusually quiet and peers farther in to see what exactly Akane was doing. She lay on her side facing away from him and was perfectly still.  
  
Ranma: 'Is she asleep already?'  
  
Slowly Ranma creeps into her room and nearly yells in surprise when Akane's voice breaks the silence...  
  
(Author's Note: Sorry I know bad cliff hanger, but hey I usually don't write this much in one chapter. I know it's been forever since and update and I'm sorry. But seriously I was tied up in a ton of school work. I promise I'll try to get the next update up soon, like Christmas break. Again thanx everyone for all your support, Without the readers they're would be no fic! Thanx again! ...I feel like I'm accepting an Academy Award. Ah... well c ya next time!)  
  
(P.S Just so everyone know next time I post a chapter it's gonna be under a different pen name. It'll be under "Kikaili" just so you know! BYE!) 


	7. Ranma's thoughtful

Disclaimer: Thanx to so many loving donations from you the people. I was able to get out of jail on probation. So as always I don't own Ranma 1/2 and probably never will.  
  
Ranma's Last Day Chapter 7  
  
(Meanwhile at the Sake Convention in Kyoto loosely translated as some unknown bar somewhere near Kyoto.)  
  
Genma and Soun sit on stools at bar littered with bottles and can be seen downing yet some more sake until Genma turns to Soun slapping him on his back.  
  
Genma: "This was an excellent idea Tendo! We all needed a vacation from it all! (Whispering) But did you have to invite the master?"  
  
Soun: (Glancing at Happosai doing the river dance on a table and twirling underwear around his finger before passing out) "Saotome I thought this was your idea and I was about to ask you the very same question!"  
  
Genma: "Now Tendo why would I invite the master....hmmm?"  
  
Soun: "I don't know, but hey Saotome if we're here that means that Akane and Ranma are home without parental supervision which means...."  
  
Genma and Soun begin to dance around in circles and singing continuously "Our schools will be joined....Our schools will be joined!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Akane's voice broke the silence not only startling Ranma but shocking him when the words finally sunk in.  
  
Akane: "P-CHAN!"  
  
The little bandana-clad piglet had somehow found its way past Ranma and was now being picked up off the floor by Akane. P-Chan bweed in Ranma's general direction causing Akane to glance back at a silently cursing Ranma.  
  
Akane: *calmly* "Ranma? What are you doing in my room?"  
  
Slightly baffled by her seemingly calm voice Ranma barely manages to stutter out his answer.  
  
Ranma: "I...I...was just...just chasing after P-Chan, yeah! That's it!"  
  
Akane: (Glaring) "were you bullying him again?! Ranma I told you to stop messing with HIM!"  
  
P-Chan: (nodding in agreement!) "Bwee!"  
  
Ranma: "It's all that dumb pig's fault! I never start it half the time! It's all him!"  
  
Akane: "How childish can you get....jealous of a pig!"  
  
Akane clutches P-Chan close to her chest making P-Chan sigh in satisfaction and Ranma to get more pissed off.  
  
Ranma: *hotly* "Why in the hell would I be jealous of some stupid pig when he has to spend half of his time in the arms of some sexless tomboy!" (Ranma's inner voice: Didn't think her so sexless ten minutes ago.) 'Shut up no one asked you!' (RIV: Hey I'm just stating the facts.) 'Will you shut up already?'  
  
Ranma is too busy arguing with his conscience to notice the tears welling up in Akane's eyes.  
  
Akane: 'Dammit Akane! You've been holding up for the entire day! Don't let his insults start to get to you now of all times! Do you want him to see you vulnerable right before he has to leave?'  
  
Her body begins to shake while she tries her hardest to keep herself from crying. P-Chan stares intently up at Akane before turning in a glare to Ranma. Bweeing loudly he jumps at Ranma. Looking up from his internal argument he gets a face full of P-Chan who lands on him scratching violently.  
  
A slight skirmish ensues in which Ranma after being repeatedly hit and bit by P-Chan finally manages to throw him out of the window (Record time: 3.6 seconds!). Ranma turns around and walks up behind a still trembling Akane and tries to manage an apology.  
  
Ranma: "A...Akane...I...I'm..."  
  
Akane: (turning to him) *emotionally* "Save it Ranma! Don't even try to apologize! You'll be leaving tomorrow and this entire nightmare I call a life will be over with! To think I spent this entire day just to get you to stay! *face disintegrating into tears* How stupid could I possibly be?! To...to...want you to sta-"  
  
Ranma suddenly, stopping her in mid rant, grabs Akane into a tight embrace cradling her head against his chest. Hoping that the mallet that had failed to appear all day wouldn't appear now of all times. When there seems to be no sign of it and Akane just continues to sob into his chest he hesitantly speaks.  
  
Ranma: "Shhh...Stop crying...C'mon you didn't really act like that just to get me to stay did you?"  
  
Akane: "I... (Sob) ...I thought that..."  
  
Ranma: (pulling her back to look at her) "Thought what...That if you acted the way you did that would somehow get me to stay? (rising in anger) How dense can you get?! Do you think I want to leave?! Huh?! Do you?!"  
  
Akane: "Well you didn't put up a huge fight this morning! What else was I supposed to think Ranma? All you did was mock me and feel like a complete idiot for fighting back!"  
  
Ranma: *shocked* 'She has no clue how I feel about her.' "You really don't know do you?"  
  
Akane: "Know...what...Ranma?!"  
  
Ranma: "Sit down."  
  
Akane did as she was told and stared cluelessly as Ranma knelt before her and blushed as he took her hand between both of his.  
  
Ranma: "I know I haven't exactly been nice to you over the past year Akane."  
  
Akane: "A major understatement if you ask me."  
  
Ranma: Will you just shut up for one minute!"  
  
Akane: "Hey I don't have to be listening to you in the first place!  
  
Ranma: *resignedly* "I'm sorry I snapped at you. Will you please just be quiet for a second before I lose my nerve?"  
  
Akane was slightly flustered at his apparent calmness and the pleading look in his eyes, but nodded and remained silent.  
  
Ranma: "I would never...ever leave you Akane. I thought you knew that by now. I want...I want to be with...you. I try to picture myself without you and it's impossible. You've left a permanent mark on me and my life and to think that I would ever be without you tears me up inside."  
  
Akane: *softly* "R...Ranma?"  
  
Ranma: "I tried so hard. To deny my feeling for you and whenever I felt that you were getting to close I made sure to push you away. I thought that if you got to close that I would end up hurting you and if I did I would never forgive myself, so I kept you away not only hurting you, but myself in the process. I thought it was for the best, that that was the only way. It took me awhile to realize the huge mistake I was making and even longer to finally admit to myself that I love you.  
  
She abruptly threw her arms around his neck and embraced him as tears streamed down her face.  
  
Akane: "I love you too, Ranma!"  
  
Ranma gently pulled her back, leaned in, and gently pressed his lips to hers. Finally the world finally made sense to both Ranma and Akane and they new one thing for sure Ranma wouldn't be leaving any time soon.  
  
(Author's Note: Okay, that's basically it for Ranma's Last Day unless you guys really want me to write another chapter. Tell me if you do or you don't. I let up completely on the author's notes due to some complaints namely 3 from you the reviewers. So I tried the serious approach hope you liked it. Anyway this has been a Liznit production! PEACE!) 


End file.
